


death is peaceful, yet full of regrets (of a life half-lived)

by lovelcce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Look Into Regulus’ Death, Angst, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Dies, i did not capitalize a single sentence or word in this fic so be warned :$
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/lovelcce
Summary: a look into the peaceful death of regulus black.“ a single hand reaching towards a bright light that feels warm like kisses from the sun.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Death, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	death is peaceful, yet full of regrets (of a life half-lived)

regulus black wishes he could say that dying is calm, a tranquil pool undisturbed by the motions of the wind. a single hand reaching towards a bright light that feels warm like kisses from the sun. 

instead, death pulls and scrapes jagged nails against skin. chops waves over his head as regulus screams in a flurry of bubbles. he reaches a hand towards the surface, where he’d left a locket and an undrunk shell of water. the way the water stings against his lungs as he convulses for air, tears mixing of pain and relief and grief and hope. 

death is peaceful. 

living had taken a life time of energy for a measly eighteen years. the pains of growing and grief of loses weighing on a boy’s shoulders. the comfort of a blanket drapped over shoulders when falling asleep too early. a hand pushing hair back and a promise of a tomorrow that will never come. 

regulus black has many regrets, and the half-life of a star that shone too bright. but death takes him by the hand, dries the tears from his cheeks with a promise of a tomorrow. 

see, living is hard, and death is peaceful, and regrets linger only in the minds of those left behind. when they stare at old family trees and burned wallpaper, holding a glass of regrets and wine and grief. and tomorrow, or the day after that, that regret of yours will once again bark out a laugh as he puts a blanket over your sleeping shoulders. and promise that tomorrow will be a sunny day. 


End file.
